In printing press operations a variety of pneumatic brakes have been employed in an unwind stand of the press. Such brakes may be standard dual disc brakes, universal actuator brakes, single disc brakes or pod-style brakes. Typically, these brakes, when used to brake an unwinding roll of paper installed on the unwind stand, generate squeal which adds noise to the surrounding environment making conversation difficult and causing operator discomfort.
Various attempts have been made in the past to reduce brake squeal. These include use of alternative friction materials, spray on formulas and different brake mounting schemes. All have met with limited or no success.
There exists a need for a friction pad assembly that reduces squeal resulting from such brakes in the environment surrounding a printing press or other industrial process machines with unwind capabilities.